1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to data input technology in which character string input devices that accept input entered manually through a touch panel or by operating keys or the like are combined with a speech recognition function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among conventional data input devices in which character string input devices that accept manually entered input are combined with a speech recognition function, a data input device that predicts character string candidates to be inputted from a manually inputted character and that carries out speech recognition while a target phrase to be recognized is narrowed down to the predicted character string candidates is known (refer, for example, to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-182208).